Satsuki's Tea
by Aceshinjashu
Summary: A simple Drabble between Satsuki and Inamuta, regarding Tea during the preparations of the arrival of Ragyo.


Just a small Drabble about Satsuki bringing Iamuta Tea while he works on the preparations for the final showdown with Ragyo. I do not own Kill la Kill, nor any characters in the franchise, simply the drabble itself.

* * *

The tea was strong and bitter, much like Satsuki herself. But Inamuta didn't mind. He was used to bitter. The smell stung his nose as it wafted through the room. He hardly noticed anything else, void of that smell. It was so strong and potent it was almost comforting as he stared up at the monitors and typed away on one of the many keyboards in front of him.

On one of the monitors Gamagoori was instructing students, making large grand gestures. Anyone who knew anything about him knew he was always eccentric about his job and took everything perhaps too seriously. Reinforcements needed to be put in place afterall. There was no time to slack around. Now was not the time for that. Not with the events happening tomorrow. Extra security was going to be needed. No One seemed to notice they were being monitored.

There were going to be hundreds of thousands of people, all fitted with Revoc uniforms. All containing life fibers. You could see the strain on Gamagooris face as he instructed the men with enthusiasm. This was no laughing matter. If things went bad tomorrow it was up to him to take up the slack, to make sure that the people were properly taken care of, evacuated even if it was called for by Lady Satsuki.

He hardly glanced sideways as Satsuki herself set down the cup next to his keyboard. She lingered, silently for only a moment as she observed the monitors filled with statistics. He needed to keep his eyes on everything. It was what was expected of him-too much was expected of him. He was used to the woman bringing him tea. she did it quite often when he was working late, or when he had stayed up for days at a time. But now was most certainly not the time. He had people to watch, instructions to give, he had to go down to the sewing room and check on the experiments, he had to fill in the operations logs from the days beforehand so nothing looked to be out of place before tomorrows events took place.

He felt a disturbance of air next to him. In a blink of an eye the stoic woman was gone, striding from his computer desk and out of the room. He hardly noticed. How could he over the smell of the bitter tea. He could hardly think with the liquid tempting his every sense. The steam dissipating into the air, leaving condensation on his monitors, the heat warm and inviting, the smell halting in its presence.

It had his complete attention, and yet it allowed his mind to lax and wander from his task. He should be used to this by now. Satsuki had brought him tea before, always when he was overworking himself. Always as a small distraction. Why he did not know, but he would not question Lady Satsuki, especially not when they were so close to their intended goal. His computer and work was momentarily forgotten as he looked down at the steaming hot cup of tea that Satsuki had placed next to his computer.

He looked down from one of the other monitors his eyes were fixated to. The lights in the arena were being moved back and forth as the non-athletic club leader of the elite four instructed her artistic club members on how to decorate the arena, how to light the stages. She as well as caught up in her duties to notice she was being monitored.

He turned his nose up to the tea as he got another wiff of the beverage. It was too strong, too potent. It snaked its way into your life and engulfed it, making you pay all mind to it and nothing else. It was distracting, it was powerful and attention grabbing, and all at the same time the presence of it gave you a faint moment of relaxation. A Perfect representation of the woman who had left it so kindly on his desk for him. He could hear the clicking of heels tapping away as the woman left him to his duties. Everything was drawn out, even in such a short amount of time, but alas, that did not mean the rate in which things could be accomplished was hastened.

Inamuta sighed as the door closed behind Satsuki, leaving him alone in the room full of flashing computer components. He picked up the cup and brought it to his lips. He allowed the warmth to flow through him and he relaxed for the first time in hours. Closing his eyes he could no longer feel the strain of the blinding glare of the computer monitors.

The comfort did not last long, but it served its purpose.

The cup now empty sat idly next to the keyboard as Inamuta leaned forward in his chair and got back to work. It was a nice break despite his dislike for the tea, but he had to get back to work. He had important things to do, he had data to collect, things to learn, people to observe, plans to organise. He scoffed as his collar closed, no longer needing to be open to accommodate the teacup.

Satsuki was so bitter at times that inamuta actually found her rather sweet. Unlike this god awful tea she had left him.


End file.
